


Lies, Truths, Friendships, & Betrayals

by NatureDreamGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Magically Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureDreamGirl/pseuds/NatureDreamGirl
Summary: Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, do you think i would be writing this? Exactly.

It was a normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was at work, Petunia Dursley was out shopping, and Dudley Dursley was in his room playing video games. It would seem to all that the Dursley house was completely ordinary. But there was something that was the complete opposite of ordinary. Harry Potter.

Harry wasn't just any 14--almost 15 year old teenager. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just come home from the most action-packed year at school he's ever had. First, he'd been an involuntary fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament, where he fought dragons, mermaids, and Lord Voldemort after he had just regained his full body and witnessed it, as well as watching the rat, Wormtail, kill his fellow Hogwarts competitor, Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff was one of the kindest people he knew. Added to that was the fact that no one, other that Albus Dumbledore and Harry’s closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, believed him.

Harry was sitting in his room upstairs when he heard a tapping at the window. Looking over, he saw a brown tawny owl that could only belong to Gringotts with a letter tied to it’s leg. Curious, he opened the window to let the owl in. Feeding the owl some treats, he untied the letter and read it.

_Dear Lord Harry James Potter_

‘Lord? What's that all about?’ He thought. He continued reading.

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts Bank that you have not been replying to our letters. This letter is a portkey which activates in 10 minutes. Please use it to visit with us so we may discuss any difficulties there may be._

_Thank you,_  
Ragnok  
Goblin Director

  
‘What? What letters? If I didn't get any then...someone's been intercepting my mail!’ Harry thought in anger and puzzlement. ‘But then how did I get this letter?’ He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, do you think i would be writing this? Exactly.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

‘What? What letters? If I didn't get any then...someone's been intercepting my mail!’  _ Harry thought in anger and puzzlement. ‘ _ But then how did I get this letter?’ _ He wondered. _

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

           Harry walked into Gringotts bank and up to the head table where there was a goblin engrossed in paperwork. “Hello, um, I received a letter from Director Ragnok wanting to talk?” 

           The goblin lifted his head. “Ah yes, Mr. Potter, the Director will meet you there. I will call for Griphook. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter to Meeting Room 12!” 

           As the goblin came over, Harry was thinking that there was something familiar about his name. 

           “Oh!” Harry exclaimed in recognition, “You're the goblin that took me to my vault, when I was first here with Hagrid!” Griphook seemed momentarily shocked at the recognition, but then he grinned. Harry Potter seemed to be just like Lily and James Potter, kind to all beings, including the goblin nation. He would certainly be a valuable asset to the wizarding world. 

           “Indeed, Mr. Potter-” 

           “Harry. Call me Harry.” 

           “Very well then, Harry, so if you will follow me to Meeting Room 12.” 

           As they headed to the meeting room, Harry looked around in wonder. There were many goblins stationed around the bank with weapons and armor, and even  _ more _ weapons and armor and..were those...goblin heads? Eww. Before he could think more about this, they arrived at Meeting Room 12. Ragnok was already there, waiting for them. 

           “Ah, Lord Potter-” 

           “Just Harry, please” 

           “Well, Harry, glad you could make it,” he said. “Director Ragnok sir, I shall take take my leave now,” a bowing Griphook said. 

            Before Ragnok had the chance to say anything, Harry exclaimed, “Nonsense! Why should you leave, Griphook? You're more than welcome to stay, er, that is, if Director Ragnok is ok with it?” Starting out in a determined, clear voice, and ending with a quiet hesitant one. He, after all, didn't know any goblin customs. And with almost his whole life spent being put down by the Dursleys, he didn't exactly have the best self esteem. 

           He was brought back to the present when, to his and Griphook’s surprise, Ragnok burst out in full blown laughter that sounded kind of creepy to Harry. “Harry, I was going to ask him to stay anyways. He is, after all, the Potter House Manager.” 

           “Oh,” he said sheepishly.

           Once Harry and Griphook were both seated across from Ragnok, Harry decided to start with the letter.

           “So, the letter you sent me said that I wasn't replying to your letters, but I didn't  _ get  _ any letters!” Harry said, confused. Ragnok looked confused too, for a second. “You haven't been receiving them? But then how…” Realization came on Ragnok’s face. “ _ Ah.  _ Of course.” Harry was, if possible, even more confused now. 

           “Sorry, but what's going on?” Ragnok replied, “Well, if you haven't been receiving them, then there must be a mail redirection ward around your home. The ward would only work if the letters were then sent to your magical guardian.”

           “Magical guardian? I have a magical guardian? Why was I never told about this?! And how did I get the letter to meet here today?” Harry exclaimed, feeling completely overwhelmed, but he had a feeling the truth was just starting to unravel.

           “You did not know?” Ragnok asked “No, no one ever told me!” Harry said.

           “Albus Dumbledore.” Harry jumped at the unexpected voice. He had forgotten Griphook was there. “Wait. Dumbledore is my magical guardian? What does that mean?” Harry asked. “It means, Harry, that Dumbledore should have visited you at least yearly, as well as taught you about wizarding world politics and customs, as well as preparing you for Lordship. That he didn't is...concerning. And you got the most recent letter because we goblin charmed it against any mail wards.” Ragnok said, deep in thought. If Albus Dumbledore didn't tell Harry about his being Lord Potter when he entered the wizarding world, things probably ran deeper than he thought. 

          “About that lordship thing, um, what does it mean?” Harry asked, interrupting his musings.  _ This will be a long visit _ , Ragnok thought. “Well, Harry… 

 

**_Meanwhile, Headmasters Office, Hogwarts_ **

 

           Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop, thinking. He was furious at the Daily Prophet. How dare they say he was going senile! He was defeater of Grindelwald, and the only hope the wizarding world had of getting rid of Tom Riddle, or as he was now known, Lord Voldemort! Of course, he knew Potter had to be the one to actually deliver the final blow, but he was the one who would mould him into the perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy and get him to defeat Tom. Though he knew the boy had to die in the end, he was a Horcrux after all, and then he would get the glory, and won't be forgotten! He didn't really care that they were spewing nonsense about Potter being a delusional, troubled teeenager. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Speaking of grand schemes, Ronald was the perfect puppet. Mr. Weasley had been reporting to him about Harry every week, and things were going all according to plan. Hopefully, Black and Lupin stay out of his way, though he knew they'd do anything to protect their cub. 

           He was startled out of his thoughts when the silver trinkets around his office starting vibrating. 

_            ‘But those...those keep track of Potter! Which means...he left the house. But how? I warded it against everything!’  _  He then came to realization.  _ ‘Goblin letters! They're the only things that could get through that ward, which means...if Potter is at Gringotts, he might find out about his lordships!’  _ He couldn't let it happen. His plans from 1 ½ decades ago would come unravelling. With that panicked thought, he apparated through the wards of Hogwarts to Gringotts. Fawkes trilled a long, sad tone before disappearing in a flash of fire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

          About that lordship thing, um, what does it mean?” Harry asked, interrupting his thoughts. This will be a long visit, Ragnok thought. “Well, Harry…

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
            “Ok, so my title is Lord Potter, I have to apologize publicly for not greeting Lords and Heirs properly at first meeting, I have to go to Wizengamot meetings, and I have access to my family vault?” Harry asked, a little less confused. But he still didn't understand customs. Ragnok chuckled when he voiced his concern.

            “Flourish and Blotts will have some books for you on the subject. Us goblins don't bother ourselves with wizard - only customs.”

            “Alright, is that all for the Potter Lordship stuff?” Harry asked.

            “Yes, unless you needed anything else,” Ragnok replied. “Ok, then is there a test to see if there are any other lordships I possess, and then I would need to get the ring(s), right?”

            “There is a test that will scan your whole body for...complications. You would need to use this dagger,” Ragnok placed a dagger and parchment on the table, “and put seven drops of your blood on the parchment, and we can go from there.”

            So Harry took the dagger, pricked his finger, and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. The cut automatically healed itself. His attention went to the parchment that had words popping up onto it.

  
**Name:**  
Harry James Potter  
**Parents:**  
Lily Rose Potter new Evans (Deceased)  
James Charlus Potter (Deceased)  
**Godparents:**  
Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)  
Alice Augusta Longbottom (Godmother) (At Long-Term Medical Ward at St. Mungo’s)  
**Lordships:**  
Potter  
Black (blood adoption)  
Gryffindor (father's side)  
Slytherin (mother's side)  
Ravenclaw (mother's side)  
Hufflepuff (father's side)  
**Magical Guardian:**  
Albus Dumbledore  
**Magical Familiars:**  
Hedwig  
Any magical animal Lord Potter deems worthy  
**Vaults:**  
Harry James Potter Trust Vault  
Potter Family Vault  
Hogwarts Heir Vault  
**Blocks:**  
Magical Core - 60% Blocked - Albus Dumbledore  
IQ - 90% Blocked - Albus Dumbledore  
Animagus - 100% Blocked - Albus Dumbledore  
Photographic Memory - 95% Blocked - Albus Dumbledore  
Parselmagic - 85% Blocked - Albus Dumbledore  
Occumelency - 100% Blocked- Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency - 100% Blocked- Albus Dumbledore  
**Spells:**  
Horcrux- Accidental by Tom Riddle-7 total  
**Potions:**  
Loyalty - Directed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley  
Neutrality - Directed to Fred, George, Charlie, William, Arthur Weasley; Neville Longbottom; Ravenclaw Students; Hufflepuff Students, Remus Lupin  
Hatred - Directed to Severus Snape; Slytherin Students  
Weak Love Potion - Directed to Ginerva Weasley

  
            Harry stared at the parchment in shock. He didn't know what to start with. He looked up. “Um...Ragnok?” Harry asked. Ragnok was staring at Harry in shock and concern.

            “Sorry Harry, it's just hitting me how extraordinary you are,” he said, shaking his head. “How are you still functioning properly with all those blocks and potions in your system? Not to mention the horcrux...” he trailed off. “Whats a horcrux?” Harry asked.

            “A horcrux is the darkest magic possible, Harry. It’s when you split your soul and transfer it to an object. It seems that when the killing curse rebounded that night, Voldemort's soul latched onto the only living thing it could find; namely, you,” he replied.

            Harry sat in shock. There was a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him. Years of self-hatred from his time at the Dursleys’ came rushing back to him. _Freak. Abnormal. Dangerous. Freak._ He couldn't think. “Get it out!” He screamed hysterically. _Freak_. He started clawing at his scar. _Freak_. His magic started flaring out wildly, dangerously. The furniture trembled as if an earthquake was occurring. _Freak_. He swayed unsteadily. For a moment, he wondered what the wizarding world would say when they learned that the Boy-Who-Lived had a piece of Voldemort inside him. He chuckled darkly, but without humor. _Freak_. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, do you think i would be writing this? Exactly.

_ For a moment, he wondered what the wizarding world would say when they learned that the Boy-Who-Lived had a piece of  _ Voldemort  _ inside him. He chuckled darkly, but without humor.  _ Freak _.  Then everything went black.  _

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

           Harry walked into the room. He was really nervous for the cleansing ritual. 

Griphook had briefed him earlier about it when he first woke up.

_             Harry opened his eyes. What was he doing here? Actually, where  _ **_was_ ** _ here? He was in a medium sized, rectangular room. Before he could analyze the room further, the door opened to let in...“Griphook!” Harry exclaimed. “Er...sorry about, you know, the...panic attack.” _

_             “Ah, yes.” he replied. “As we have determined your scar is indeed a...horcrux,” that word was spoken with barely hidden disgust, “not to mention, all those other blocks and potions, Ragnok and I have determined that a full cleansing ritual is the best course of action to take, however, it is ultimately your choice.” _

_             “What would happen during this ritual?” Harry asked. Griphook chuckled. “What?” Harry asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. “Ah, forgive me, Harry. Merely a private joke.” Harry scowled. “You sounded like Dumbledore just then,” he accused. Griphook shrugged. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. Hmph.  _

_            “So? You didn't answer me. What's gonna happen during the ritual?” _

_            “Before I tell you, I want you to know that it will be extremely painful, and you'll most likely be out for a couple days, a week at most,” Griphook said. “You'll be staying here for those days, if you prove to wish to go through with the ritual,”  he added before Harry could open his mouth to ask. “I don't care how painful it is, I just want... _ **_him_ ** _...out of me,” he replied, shuddering. “Very well...” _

__ Harry pulled himself out of the memory and looked around the room. 

           The walls were a chocolate brown with sky blue highlights. The floor was made of wood. He saw that there were different markings and runes made by white chalk. There was a large circle in the middle of the room with a rectangle around it. Each corner of the rectangle had a rune etched by it. He recognized them.  _ Fire. Water. Air. Earth.  _ In the middle of the circle was another two runes.  _ Evil. Purify.  _

           He turned to Griphook with a questioning look. He hadn't really gone into a lot of detail earlier. “You're supposed to go lie down in the middle of the circle,” Griphook said. Harry nodded and walked towards the circle. 

           He noticed the string of goblins lined around the marked rectangle. Harry was nervous, but schooled his face into an emotionless mask. 

           Once he had laid down, Griphook nodded to the other goblins, and they started chanting in a weird language. Then all he knew was pain. He wasn't aware of anything but sharp, white-hot, burning  _ pain _ , worse than he ever got during his time at the Dursleys’. He screamed. He didn't know how long it lasted. He absentmindedly noticed a wisp of black smoke coming out of his scar, and then the relief of unconsciousness claimed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ He absentmindedly noticed a wisp of black smoke coming out of his scar, and then the relief of unconsciousness claimed him.  _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

           “Ok, so, Lord Black? I thought that was Sirius?” Harry asked a week later as he, Griphook, and Ragnok walked back to Meeting Room 12.  

             “Sirius Black blood adopted you when you were a baby. Since he was in Azkaban, innocent or not, the Lordship was passed onto you,” Ragnok replied. They now reached MR 12. The parchment from a week ago was still on the table. 

             “Ok, that makes sense. Potter, obviously I'm the last living Potter, and…” he trailed off looking down at the parchment. Then his head snapped up so fast it was a blur.  _ ”My Mum was a descendent of Slytherin?!!”  _

            He didn't believe it. Wasn't Voldemort related to Slytherin? Like,  _ hello,  _ second year anyone? Only Slytherin’s Heir could open the chamber and command the basilisk. He shuddered at the thought of being related to  _ Voldemort  _ of all people _.  _

           “I thought Tom Riddle was the Slytherin Heir?” Harry asked. “Tom Riddle, self-named Lord Voldemort  _ was  _ a Slytherin descendent. However, he is not the Heir. The Evans’ family comes from a long line of squibs, the last magical Evans’ was, in fact, a Slytherin, but to protect their line, they changes their name to a common one.” Ragnok replied. 

           Before Harry could reply to that, a different goblin, one he'd never seen before, burst into the room. “Director, sir, my apologies for interrupting your meeting, but Albus Dumbledore is outside and wishing to meet with you.” 

           “Tell him I am meeting with an important client right now and will meet with him shortly.” Ragnok replied, looking irritated. “Very well, sir,” the goblin replied. He apologized again as he walked out of the room.

           “Dumbledore is here? Why?” Harry asked, confused, even more so when he saw the astonished faces he got from Ragnok and Griphook.

          “You understood their conversation?” Griphook asked. There hadn't been a natural Gobbledegook speaker in over 100,000 years! “Well, yeah, they were speaking English right?” Oh no. Was this like the Parseltongue thing where they were speaking a different language that only the goblins knew and he was somehow a natural at it? Why was it always him? 

           “Let me guess. You were speaking a Goblin language and I am somehow naturally understand it?” Harry asked. 

           “...well, yes. You are somehow a natural Gobbledegook speaker, first in 100,000 years, in fact,” Ragnok replied, “but I suppose it would be useful to have private conversations, yes?” Harry groaned. Why was it always him?!?! He had a feeling he would be asking that for a while before getting an answer, so he decided to come back to it later, though Ragnok had a good point. “I suppose. That aside, I should probably come back later, so you can go meet with Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore before he becomes a problem. I imagine he's already pretty impatient.” Harry said with a wink. 

           The goblins both laughed at Harry’s nickname for the Headmaster. Harry, Ragnok, and Griphook all left to the main foyer and saw one Albus Dumbledore standing in front of the main counter, talking with the goblin up front. 

           The three shared a look. It was obvious the Headmaster was manipulating once more. Harry decided that if Dumbledore talked to him he would act as if he didn't know about the Headmaster’s manipulation. Fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, comments, and kudos! I really appreciate it! I try to post every Wednesday, so keep Reading, Commenting, and Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

**** _ The three shared a look. It was obvious the Headmaster was manipulating once more. Harry decided that if Dumbles talked to him he would act as if he didn't know about the Headmaster’s manipulation. Fun. _

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

           Dumbledore turned around, hearing the three walking up.  _ Finally,  _ he thought,  _ who could be so important they made me, Albus Dumbledore, wait? And a whole week, no less... _ then he saw Potter. He started getting nervous. Did Potter find out about his Lordships? No. He couldn't. He was too careful to let it happen. 

          He walked up to Potter and the two goblins with his usual twinkling eyes and grandfatherly smile. “Harry, my boy!” He called to them. They stopped their conversation and looked over at him. He thought he saw an expression of pure anger come on Potter’s face, but he figured he must've imagined it, because a second later an expression of innocent curiosity came onto his face. “Professor Dumbledore, sir, nice to see you here! How are you?” He asked. “I'm fine, Harry, and yourself?” Dumbledore replied in a casual tone. “Well enough, but I'd be better if the wizarding world would actually believe us when we say Voldemort is back,” he replied bitterly. Then Potter turned away from him,  _ the nerve!  _ and spoke to the goblins. 

          “So, I shall revisit tomorrow to finalize things?” He asked. 

          Finalize what? He couldn't attempt Legilimency, not in front of the goblins, but perhaps later...he turned back to the conversation. “Alright. Goodbye Griphook, Ragnok,” he said. Dang it! He had missed the goblins’ replies. 

          “Are you staying, Professor?” Potter asked, an expression of innocence on his face. “No Harry, I'm here on official business,” he replied, still thinking. “Alright,” Potter replied, “see you later, Professor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a really short chapter! The chapters will be getting longer, so just hold on!  
> I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, do you think i would be writing this? Exactly.

“Are you staying, Professor?” Potter asked, an expression of innocence on his face. “No Harry, I'm here on official business,” he replied, still thinking. “Alright,” Potter replied, “see you later, Professor.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
            Harry walked out of Gringotts, deep in thought. What “official business” was Dumbles at Gringotts for? He supposed he should first get books on Wizarding culture and think about it later, so he headed to Flourish and Blotts.

            He walked up to the front desk. “Um, hello, I was wondering if you had any books on wizarding culture?” He asked the wizard at the counter.

            “Mr. Potter!” The man exclaimed in surprise. “Weren’t you raised up with that?” he asked.

            Harry raised an eyebrow.(He had learned how to do it over the summer).“My parents died when I was one,” he said coldly.

            Really, no one understood that this was a double-edged sword for him! Sure, he got rid of Voldemort, and got fame, and money, but he also lost his parents! And then, if that wasn’t enough, he was dropped on a doorstep. A _doorstep_ , people! He was one year old! Plus, this was at the end of October. It was freezing cold. He could have _died!_ Not to mention this was the doorstep of his _muggle, magic hating relatives._ You know, the ones who _gave him a room in the **cupboard under the stairs** for the first decade of his life?_ Strange that no one cared about that when they saw his letter first year. Meh. He should probably get the books he needed, and then start ranting at Dumbledork and the rest of the wizarding world.

            Shaking out of his thoughts, he glared at the gaping wizard. “Well?” he snapped at the man, annoyance dripping from every part of his voice.

            Hm. He seemed more impatient lately. Maybe stress was catching up to him. He internally shrugged. Oh well.

            The wizard obviously noticed his ire, for he put his hands up in surrender. “I apologize, Mr. Potter. The books you are looking for will be in that shelf over there,” he said, pointing to a small bookshelf surrounded by...beanbags? They had those in the wizarding world? Wow. He quickly thanked the wizard and moved over to the bookshelf.

            He looked over the titles on the spines. Wizarding Laws For Dummies, A Muggle-Raised Magical Guide To Lordships, and Basic Wizard Customs were some of the books he picked out. He took the books and moved over to the potions section. He knew Snape was a huge git, and wouldn't grade him fairly, so he decided to get beginner books to understand potions better. He'd do something about Snape...and possibly Binns, later.

            He took out _Potions for Dummies_ (was that a series? ____ for Dummies?), _An In-Depth Look at Potions_ , and _The Why’s to Potions_ , and moved on to the History section. He continued taking out books and moved to the front counter when finished.  
            The wizard raised an eyebrow (did everyone know how to do that?) at the amount of books but didn’t comment as he billed and bagged all the books.

            “Could you shrink them as well?” The wizard silently did as asked and handed the now-shrunken purchase back to Harry. He thanked the man and walked out. Then he suddenly ran into someone and fell to the floor.

            “Potter. You should watch where you're going. You're not the only person trying to shop here,” said a familiar drawl.

            Harry internally groaned. Didn't he get enough at school? He looked up to see his most hated rival. Draco Malfoy. Uugh.

            “Malfoy.” He spat as he rose to his feet with his purchases.

            “Potter.” Malfoy returned. “Are you all alone? Did the Weasel and Mudblood abandon you?”

_“Don't call them that!”_ Harry growled. “And what about you? Where's Mummy and Daddy? Or those two goons you call friends? Where are they, huh?” Harry mocked.

            Malfoy seemed startled. Then he put a condescending sneer on his face. “You better watch out, Potter. Last I heard, you belonged in St. Mungo’s. Had anymore hallucinations lately?” Malfoy mocked back.

            “Shut up, Malfoy. I saw your father there that night at the graveyard! Are you and your friends getting special Death Eater Training?” Harry snapped, annoyed to hell with this conversation.

            “You know what? Never mind. Go run off with your friends, Malfoy. I'm not bothering with the likes of you,” and with that, he pushed past Malfoy and stormed out of Flourish and Blotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for your comments and reviews! It really means a lot to me, so keep Reading, Commenting, and Reviewing! I try to post every Wednesday! And i know the chapters are short now, but they'll be getting longer, so just hold on!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ “You know what? Never mind. Go run off with your friends, Malfoy. I'm not bothering with the likes of you,” and with that, he pushed past Malfoy and stormed out of Flourish and Blotts.  _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**** Harry got off the Knight Bus and walked into the Dursley house. Three heads swiveled towards him. 

           “And where have  _ you  _ been the whole week?” Vernon asked in a dangerous tone. Harry internally winced. How could he have forgotten about the Dursleys’? Vernon took his silence as an answer. “You-you've been with those-those  _ freaks,  _ haven't you?  _ Answer me, boy!”  _ He yelled when Harry stayed silent. 

           Vernon stormed over, his face a nasty puce color, grabbed Harry by the shirt, and dragged him upstairs to Dudley’s second bedroom that was being used as Harry's room each summer.  

           “I've had it with you,  _ boy!  _ We've  _ clothed _ you-” 

           “with Dudley’s castoffs,” Harry muttered. 

           “- _ fed  _ you-” 

           “yeah, with leftovers..and barely at that,”

           “-put a  _ roof  _ over your head-”

           “in the cupboard under the-”

           “ _ Stop interrupting me,  _ **_boy!_ ** _ ” _

_             Smack!  _ A fist landed on Harry's cheek. Harry flew back against the wall with a sickening crunch. Vernon walked over to him with a sadistic smile. 

            “You're about to learn a life lesson,  _ Harry.” _

__ Uh oh. Vernon only called him by his name when he was in  _ major _ trouble. It usually only happened when he did something drastic, like  _ really _ bad accidental magic. How was he going to get away to Gringotts tomorrow? He already had one bout of excruciating pain recently, he didn't need another! He turned his attention back to his “uncle”. 

              Vernon kicked him in his ribs. Harry was pretty sure they were broken. 

              “After this-”  _ kick  _ “-you are staying-”  _ kick  _ “-in this room. You will  _ not-” kick  _ “-be going back-”  _ kick “- _ to that  _ freak school!”  _ Kicking him in his ribs once more. Harry was sure all his left ribs were broken by now with the force Vernon put in each kick. 

              Hedwig wisely stayed silent as she picked at the lock on her cage. She knew her human was in trouble with the walrus-man, so she had to fly away to get help for him soon, without the walrus-man knowing.  _ Yes! She got the lock open!  _ The walrus-man was still occupied with her human, so she silently flew out of the window to get help. She knew her human needed medical attention,  _ fast.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all so much for your feedback! And we've past 2000 hits! Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

Yes! She got the lock open!  _ The walrus-man was still occupied with her owner, so she silently flew out of the window to get help. She knew her master needed attention _ , fast _.  _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

             Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting at the table at the dining table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place when an insistent tapping at the window caught their attention. “Do you hear that, Moony?” 

            Remus raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Right. Werewolf senses. Sorry,” Sirius said sheepishly. They got up to go open the window. “Hedwig?” Remus asked. 

            Hedwig hooted impatiently. How to tell these two leggeds’ that her owner was in danger?! The werewolf seemed to understand a bit. “Is everything alright?” Remus inquired. Hedwig hooted in what seemed to be a negative manner. “Harry?!” Sirius asked. “Is he alright?! Please tell me he's alright!” But even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. “Remus, I'm going as Padfoot.” Sirius stated. “ _ No!  _ You're a wanted man, Sirius! I'll go!” As much as he wanted to go, Sirius saw the logic. But still, he  _ had  _ to get out of the house. “Let me come with you? I'm  _ dying  _ to get out of the house, plus Harry's in danger!” He turned his best puppy eyes onto Remus. Remus groaned. Those eyes would be the death of him. “Alright, fine. Let's go,” he relented. 

            Sirius turned into Padfoot. He wagged his tail, barked, and ran outside into the night. “Padfoot!” Remus yelled exasperated as he ran out to catch up to the impatient black dog. He put his hand on Padfoots head, then, looking around to make sure no one saw, apparated to Surrey. But what they didn't see were the two, bright emerald-green eyes watching them from behind a bush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! So, here's the 9th chapter. I love hearing your feedback, so Read, Comment, Review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ He put his hand on Padfoots head, then, looking around to make sure no one saw, apparated to Surrey. But what they didn't see were the two, bright emerald-green eyes watching them from behind a bush.  _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

             It had been a weird day for Hermione. She had been eating her breakfast with her parents, when her parents brought up a subject she didn't ever think she would hear. 

             “Hermione, darling?” Hermione's mom, Emma Granger, had a very serious subject to talk to her daughter about. She just hoped Hermione would forgive her and Dan for keeping it from her this long. 

            “Yes, Mum?” Hermione asked, worried by the serious tone in her mom’s voice. Her mom looked over at her dad, and at his nod, looked back at Hermione. “Mom? Is...everything alright?” 

            “Oh darling, please forgive us for keeping this from you for so long.” Hermione was, if possible,  _ more  _ worried now. What could try want to talk about that caused them this much pain?

             “There's really no easy way to say this, but...Hermione, sweetie, you are adopted.” 

              Hermione’s heart stopped. She was adopted? But...how? She looked so much like her parents...she internally laughed. Glamours. Right. 

              “Do...do you know who my... _ birth  _ parents are?”

               “We do, sweetie. They were--” 

              Before they could say anything further, a bright light filled the room, emanating from Hermione, who was getting more confused than anything. 

            When the light finally died, Emma and Dan were staring at a girl who looked like the teenage version of the woman who had once been Emma's best friend. 

             Hermione felt..strange. Like, it was her, but in a completely different body. Sort of like what Polyjuice Potion felt like. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom, and what she saw made her gasp. She now had bright, auburn red hair and the eyes of her best friend. She looked like Lily Potter. 

             She walked down the stairs in shock. “Mom. Tell me why a bright light on my fifteenth birthday changed my appearance to look like the  _ dead mother  _ of my  _ best friend,”  _ Hermione stated. 

             Emma sighed. “Lily...she was my best friend.”

             “But...you live so far away from where she lived!” Hermione exclaimed. “We had met at the park while she was visiting nearby relatives. She was such a sweet girl. At only 8, the both of us connected immediately about books.” She laughed briefly. “Now you know where you got your studious habits from. We would meet at the library nearby while she was here, and at each other's houses too. One day when we were at the park, we were both on the swings when she jumped off. I was so scared, but she...she  _ flew.  _ She was in the air for a full  _ five seconds.  _ She started giggling when she landed. Lily loved the idea of magic.” Hermione interrupted briefly. “Look, Mom, I love hearing what Harry's mum was like when she was little, but can you get to the part about me looking like..her?”

            “Of course, dear. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the past.” Emma brushed away a few stray tears leaking from her eyes. “As you know, Lily left for Hogwarts when she got her letter. We kept in touch , and visited each other each summer. But the last time I saw her was at her wedding to James Potter. After 3 years, an old man, Albus Dumbledore if I remember correctly, came here with you in his hands and told us that...that Lily and James were...were dead, and you and you brother were still alive, and this was the best place for you, as me being Lily’s best friend.”

            “Brother?” Hermione asked. Then she gasped.  _ “Harry?!”  _

            “Yes,” Emma replied. “Wait, why did Harry go to the Dursleys’ and I go to you?” Hermione asked confusedly. “Honestly, sweetie, I don't know. I asked, don't get me wrong, I did ask, but he just deflected the question, something about it being better that you were separated.”

           “Now that I think about it, Professor Dumbledore did have a frown on his face when he saw that we became friends back in first year.”

            By this time it was almost evening. “Mom! I’m going to head to--Headquarters! I need to talk to Sirius!” She couldn't say the name because of the Fidelius Charm. “Alright, Hermione. Be safe!” Hermione ran outside and raised her wand to call the Knight Bus. Sure enough, a purple bus came zooming in. 

           “Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening.”

           Hermione climbed on the bus. “Claremont Square, London, please.” That was the street that Grimmauld Place was at. Hopefully, she'd be able to speak to Sirius about what she had learned. 

           “Hear that, Ern? Claremont Square, London.” The bus sped forward at an abysmal speed. Hermione clutched at the edge of the bus to not fall over. For the whole ride, she focused on not throwing up. She was relieved when the bus finally lurched to a stop. She threw two galleons at Stan and stumbled off the bus. She looked at the apartment building, waiting, and sure enough, the buildings of Number 11 and 13 spread apart and Number 12 squeezed through.

           She was about to go up and knock when she heard impatient barking and the door slammed open. She jumped behind a bush and peeked out, just in time to see Padfoot run out, with Remus right behind him. Remus put a hand on Padfoot’s head, looked around, and apparated to who-knows-where. 

           She got out from behind the bush to see Hedwig flying out of the door. “Hedwig!” She exclaimed in shock. What was Hedwig doing here? Was Harry okay? Did something go wrong? Or was Hedwig just delivering a letter? Wait...no, Harry said he wasn't allowed to during summer, which meant that Harry must be in some sort of danger! She gasped as she came to the same conclusion Sirius did earlier. That would also explain why Sirius and Remus just apparated away. But how could she go check on him? There's no way she was taking the Knight Bus again. 

           She sighed as she came to a decision. She had to trust that Sirius and Remus would take care of it. All she could do for now was wait. She ran inside, shut the door, quietly so as to not start off the portrait of Mrs. Black, and immediately started pacing. After 10 minutes of pacing, Hermione went to the sitting room, got out a muggle novel, and started reading to pass the time. She just hoped they would get back soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer chapter. I love hearing your feedback, so Read, Comment, and Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ After 10 minutes of pacing, Hermione went to the sitting room, picked out a muggle novel, and started reading to pass the time. She just hoped they would get back soon.  _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

           Remus and Padfoot appeared on Privet Drive. They could immediately tell something was wrong. They ran up to Number 4, and Padfoot threw himself at the door, pounding and scratching. “Padfoot!” Remus scolded, though he was trying and failing to hide a smile. “Control yourself!” Then, with great self-restraint, he politely knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Petunia, confusion over who would be knocking at this hour, and a little bit of panic over what was going on upstairs. Remus smiled, though it was not a polite smile, rather one that would make anyone on the receiving end fear for their lives. “Petunia. How  _ lovely _ to see you. Forgive me and my dog, Padfoot, for dropping by  _ uninvited _ .” Anyone could hear the malice and sarcasm in his voice clear as day. Petunia obviously noticed this, plus the nickname, as she gulped in fear. “What-what do you w-want?” She stuttered out. She ushered them inside, “Quick, before the neighbors see you!” 

           As soon as the door closed, Padfoot shifted into Sirius. Petunia opened her mouth to yell for Vernon, but were interrupted by a blood-curling scream of pain. 

            Remus and Sirius looked at each other.  _ “Harry!” _

            They both pushed past Petunia, rushed up the stairs and threw open the door to find Vernon with a belt in his hands, a vindictive smile on his face, and Harry, bloody and broken on the floor, panting, nearly unconscious. 

            Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and pounced onto Vernon, pinning him to the floor, while Remus rushed over to Harry and cast a diagnostic spell over him. He gasped at the results and immediately started on the all healing spells he knew to fix the cuts and bruises. He looked over at Padfoot. “Sirius!” He reprimanded sharply. The Grim-like dog got off of the cowering Vernon and shifted back into a man. He pouted. “Spoil all my fun, Moony.” Remus sighed. “We have more  _ pressing  _ matters to take care of,” he said, gesturing to the unconscious form of Harry. Sirius gasped and rushed over, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. 

           “Moony, I'm apparating him back to Grimmauld and fire-calling Poppy.  _ No,  _ Remus,” he added firmly when he made to interrupt. “I'm taking him back, and that's that.” He insisted. “Fine, but be careful!” He cautioned. Sirius mock-saluted and apparated back to Grimmauld. Remus turned to Vernon with a dangerous look on his face, showing the protective wolf inside. “Now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, and Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_“Moony, I'm apparating him back to Grimmauld and fire-calling Poppy. No, Remus,” he added firmly when he made to interrupt. “I'm taking him back, and that's that.” He insisted. “Fine, but be careful!” He cautioned. Sirius mock-saluted and apparated back to Grimmauld. Remus turned to Vernon with a dangerous look on his face, showing the protective wolf inside. “Now…”_

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

          Sirius got the shock of his life when he apparated into the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. There, sitting on the couch, with a muggle novel in her hands, was a teenage Lily Potter. But...Lily was _dead._ So how? Junior Lily looked up at the crack of apparition. “Sirius!” She cried in relief.

           Sirius looked closer when she lifted her face. So not exactly Lily...this girl’s eyes had a hazel ring around the green, she had the Potter button-nose, she had James’ chin, and her hair was a bit curly, while Lily’s was completely straight. Junior Lily noticed the bloody body of Harry. “Harry!” She gasped in a strangled voice. Sirius had been on full alert...but that voice...the girl must've seen the confusion on his face, because she said, “It’s me, Hermione. I know, I look like the teenage version of Lily Potter, it's a long story.” Sirius narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the girl. “What happened the night of my escape on the tower in Harry’s third year?” He asked. “I cast _Bombarda_ at the cell door, and then lent you Buckbeak, the hippogriff, so you could escape. You also called me the brightest witch of my age,” she added with a pink flush and a reminiscent smile. Sirius relaxed. “Ok, I'll get Harry upstairs, can you Firecall Madam Pomfrey? But after we heal Harry, you're going to do a _lot_ of explaining, young lady."

           She smiled. “Right.” She got up, marked her page, and crouched by the fireplace. She threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and called out, “Poppy Pomfrey!” The school nurse’s head popped into the fire. “Lily...what?” She asked in confusion. “No. Hermione. Long story. Anyways, we need your help, Madam Pomfrey. We're at Headquarters. Harry. ” She stated as though it explained everything. Which, given how much he had been in the infirmary over the last four years, it probably did. Hermione took her head out of the fireplace and moved just in time to avoid getting run into by the school nurse.

**...**

           Poppy, contrary to popular belief, could be very friendly with students. Lily Potter nee Evans and her son for example. Lily had been her assistant during her last few years of school, training to be a Healer. The two got along very well. So you could imagine her shock when the she answered a Floo call to see Lily’s teenage face in the fire! “Lily...what?”

         “No. Hermione. Long story. Anyways, we need your help, Madam Pomfrey. We're at Headquarters. Harry. ” Of course. She gathered all her nursing supplies and stepped into the Floo, calling out, “Order Headquarters!” as she threw in a pinch of Floo powder.

           She pushed aside her personal feelings and asked, “Where is he?” Hermione gestured to follow as she climbed up the stairs into Sirius’s old bedroom. What Poppy saw made her gasp. Lying on the main bed, was a bloody and unconscious Harry Potter, and escaped convict Sirius Black holding his hand with a worried frown on his face. “Si-Sirius Black!” She stuttered with a trembling finger pointed at him. Sirius jumped at the voice and then sighed in relief.

           “Oh good, Poppy, Harry-” But that's as far as he got before he had to stop because he had a wand pointed at his face. “Get-away-from-Harry-Potter- _right-now!”_ She hissed, waving her wand threateningly. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Really, Poppy? Out of all the people on the Hogwarts Staff, I'd have expected _you_ to be the last person who succumbed to the rumours. You remember how close me and James used to be, with the amount of times we were in the hospital wing after Quidditch.”

            _“Exactly!_ How you could betray him after all those years...you were closer than brothers…” she trailed off with a sob. A hesitant cough had both their heads turning to the doorway.

           “Erm...sorry, but first of all, Sirius is innocent, Madam Pomfrey, we'll explain later, and second of all, _can we please help Harry?”_

           They both were now wearing similar sheepish expressions. Then Poppy put on a serious expression and turned towards Harry, running a complex diagnostic spell. A piece of parchment shot out from the tip of her wand. She scanned it and turned towards the two with a grim look.

            _“Well?”_ Sirius asked, looking uncharacteristically...well, _serious._ She said as she started getting potions out of her bag, “Broken ribs, fractured spine, lots of cuts and bruises, and a concussion.”

           Sirius and Hermione exchanged a worried look. “He will be ok, won't he, Madam Pomfrey?”

           “Of course!” She said, sounding disgruntled. “What kind of Medi-Witch do you take me for?”

           “Um. Sorry.”

           Poppy went back to spelling potions inside of Harry. “Done!” She stated after about five minutes, wiping her hands on her apron. “Now all there is to do is wait for him to wake up, and go from there.”  

**...**

            _“Hello?” Harry asked, looking around. Everything was...white? It was blank...just a floor, a dome-shaped ceiling, and there was a mist, kind of there, but not there. He then saw a silhouette in the bright light coming from one side of the endless place. “Is...anyone there?” He asked hesitantly. The silhouette came into the light,_ _where did that come from?_ _and Harry gasped at the beauty of this person._

_The woman had fiery red hair that shone in the light, and bright, Avada Kedavra colored green eyes that Harry saw in the mirror every day._

_“...Mum?” Harry asked, astonished. “Harry!” She sighed, drinking in the features of his face. He rushed to her and hugged her with all his might, tears forming in his eyes._

_“But...you're supposed to be...dead.” Harry stated, pulling back and wiping the wetness from his eyes. Lily nodded solemnly. “So then...I'm dead too?” Harry asked, his spirits diminishing._

_“Oh no, love. You're alive.” Harry sighed in relief, his spirits replenished._

_“So...what is this place?” Harry asked. “And what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you,” he rushed to add, “but how are we both here if one’s dead and the other’s alive?”_

_“This is in your head, Harry,” Lily started._

_“So...you're not real, then?” Harry asked._

_“Well, it is in your head, but why should that mean it isn't real?” She laughed, the sound like the tinkling of bells. It was beautiful._

_Harry blinked. “Ok...so, what are you doing here?” He asked, though he would like nothing more than to make small talk and get to know his Mom._

_Lily sobered. “There are some...things...that you need to know.”_

_Harry frowned at the serious tone in his mother's voice. Lily continued, “When me and James first had you, we were ecstatic. You were the most adorable thing, and you looked just like James, but-”_

_“-with your eyes. I know.” Harry cut in. Lily laughed again. “I suppose you would get that alot.” Harry smiled._

_“Anyways, 10 months later, on September 19, I started to feel really sick and nauseous. The feeling was really familiar, so I checked, and...I was pregnant. Again.”_

_Harry stopped breathing. He was an older_ **_brother?_ **

_“What_ _happened to…?” He trailed off questioningly. He didn't know anything about...the baby. He didn't even know the gender!_

_“Mione.” Lily said, smiling fondly. “Mione Lily Potter.”_

_Harry frowned in thought. That name sounded familiar… “Hermione?”_

_Lily smiled. That was all the confirmation he needed. “So...Hermione is actually my little sister? Then why did I go to the Dursleys? Or why didn't she go with me? Though I'm glad she didn't. The Dursleys were_ **_horrible._ ** _But you know that. Right? Wait. Did Sirius know? Remus? Did they know I was an older brother? Why didn't they tell me? They had to have known. Does Hermione know? Probably. She’s very smart, you know. Wait, of course-”_

_His mother’s tinkling laugh interrupted his ramblings. Harry’s face turned bright red. “Sorry,” he mumbled._

_Lily turned serious. “Harry, I don't have much more time. Listen closely. As soon as you can, go to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Then go to the Hall of Prophecies. Ask an Unspeakable for the prophecy concerning Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. Listen to it, and then smash it.”_

_“Smash it?” Harry asked._

_Lily gave a confirming nod._

_Harry gave a determined smile in return. He lost the smile when he saw Lily becoming transparent. Lily noticed too._

_“I have to go, sweetie. Remember, me and James love you, and are looking out for you. And don't be hard on Severus. He's really a good person. No matter how harsh he is.” Harry reached out an arm to hug her once more, but his hand went through hers._

_“I love you!” Lily mouthed. And then she was gone, and Harry was left alone once more._

_“I love you too,” Harry whispered sadly as his surroundings dissolved into nothingness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the previous short chapters. I hope it satisfies you for now! I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, and Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_“I love you!” Lily mouthed. And then she was gone, and Harry was left alone once more._

_“I love you too,” Harry whispered sadly as his surroundings dissolved into nothingness._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

         Poppy turned to Sirius. “Now, _you,”_ she stated, jabbing a finger at him, “are going to explain what happened on Halloween night 1981, then _you,”_ she said, turning and jabbing at Hermione, “are going to explain _why_ you look like Lily. So!” She stated brightly, “We'll start with you, Black!”

            Poppy conjured two chairs by the bed and sat down in one, gesturing to Hermione to sit in the other. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed. She fixed him with a pointed stare.

           “As you know, when the prophecy was made, Dumbledore suggested Lily and James go into hiding in their cottage at Godric’s Hollow under the Fidelius Charm. I don't know why they agreed. I tried to get them to just stay at Potter Manor, which has ward's that could protect them much better than the Fidelius Charm would. But they were adamant. So of course James wanted to have me as Secret Keeper. However, I thought I would be the obvious choice, seeing as me and James were brothers in all but blood, and everyone knew that. So I suggested being a decoy, while someone else were the real Secret Keeper. I suggested Peter, because Remus had been visiting werewolf colonies and been acting distant, and I, being the clever person I am,” this was said with sarcastic bitterness, “thought Remus was the spy. I had judged him based on his lycanthropy alone, something I swore never to do. Remus was livid when he found out, but he eventually calmed down. _Anyways,_ so thinking Remus was the spy, we made Peter the Secret Keeper. That Halloween night, I had a bad feeling, so I went to where Peter was staying. He wasn't there, and there was no sign of a struggle. At all. So I went to Godric’s Hollow and I…” he trailed off, holding in a sob. Hermione went to him, and in a pure Lily gesture, hugged him tightly, with his head between her chin and shoulder.  He wobbily smiled his thanks and continued. “I saw the house in ruins. I...I ran inside and saw….saw J-James..lying unseeing...on the floor...so I crumbled and sobbed...but then I heard a baby’s cry. So I ran upstairs...and saw Lily..on the floor, and this is where it gets weird, because the next part of my memory the edge is all fuzzy.”

            Hermione leapt in. “ _Fuzzy?_ Wait, your _actual_ memory? Meaning what you put into a pensieve?”

            “Yeah…” Sirius replied, confused.

            “But that would mean...no..but...Oh Merlin...be right back!” She exclaimed as she tore down the steps and looked through her bag. The two adults exchanged bemused glances. “Aha!” They heard, along with footsteps coming back upstairs. She ran back into the room holding a book. Hermione sat down and leafed through the pages. “There!” She exclaimed and pointed to a page on memory charms.

 

_Identifying Memory Charms_

_Memory charms often leave behind traces. It's quite easy to find out if someone's performed a memory charm on you or someone else._

_One way is to look at your memory. Take out your memory and put it into a pensive. Now, when you are looking at the memory, look at details. The most obvious thing to notice is if it's fuzzy around the edges. If so, then you've been memory charmed._

_It's impossible to cast a memory charm without the fuzzy edges. Some really powerful wizards, such as Merlin and Albus Dumbledore, may be able to minimize the effects, but the fuzziness will still be there._

 

           “Someone has put a memory charm on you!” Hermione exclaimed.

            Sirius blanched. “But...to have a memory charm...since 1981...that's 14 years! Poppy! That's really bad, right?”

            Poppy narrowed her eyes, thinking. Black appeared to care, and if he really was innocent...but if he wasn't? If he was just putting up a front? She came to a decision. Her eyes lit up. She just had the perfect idea.

           “Wait here! I'll get someone who will _hopefully_ help.”

           The two shared a glance as Poppy went down the stairs to firecall someone. They heard two voices, one of Poppy, and the other, the dark baritone of... _“Snape?!”_

           Sirius suddenly knew exactly what was going to happen.

           “No! No _way_ am I letting _Snivellus_ into my mind!”

           Hermione looked over at him confusedly for a second. Then her mouth formed an _oh_ as she came to realization. Before she could say anything, a weak voice came out from behind them.

          “Oh, grow up, Sirius-” two weak coughs cut him off. “-stop holding-” _cough_ “-childhood grudges-” _cough cough._

Sirius rushed over to him quicker than lightning. “Shhh, you're safe now...shhh” he assured a weak and pale Harry. “Li-Hermione?” He asked, looking back.  “Go call Poppy! Tell her Harry woke up,” he demanded. Hermione nodded grimly and rushed downstairs. Sirius turned back to Harry.

         “Harry? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you warm enough?”

         “Wa--ter” Harry rasped. Sirius conjured a glass. _“Aguamenti!”_ He cast, pointing in the glass. Harry fumbled for the glass, almost dropping it when he got somewhat of a hold on it. “Here,” Sirius said, taking the glass and gently pouring the cold water down Harry's throat. Harry smiled his gratitude.

         “What happened?” Harry asked, his voice a bit smoother, though still a bit raw.

         “What's the last thing you remember?” Sirius asked, concerned.

         “I remember Vernon pulling me upstairs...and..erm…” he trailed off, embarrassed. “You saw him, uh..”

          Sirius’s eyes darkened at the mention of that _monster._

           “Oh! I saw Mum!” Sirius blinked. Then blinked again. “What?” He asked blankly.

“I had this dream, though it was actually real, and Mom was there, and we talked. _Oh,_ she said to go to the Hall of Prophecies, whatever _that_ is, and ask an Unspeakable about the prophecy concerning me and the Dark Lord, which I'm assuming is Voldemort, since he's the only Dark Lord around right now.”

          Sirius paled whiter than snow at the mention of the prophecy. “Ok, pup, slow down. You saw Lily?” He asked, his voice extruding a bit of awe. Harry nodded, but quickly stopped, as the motion caused him to become dizzy. Just then, the door opened, to reveal Hermione, Snape, and Poppy. Harry craned his neck to look at them. “Poppy! Professor Snape!” He paused, tilting his head. “Mum...no...Hermione?” Hermione nodded and smiled. Harry lifted his arms. Hermione wasted no time in rushing over to him and gathering him in a huge hug.

           Severus watched them, scowling. It was like watching Lily and _Potter_ all over again. Why did _Granger_ have to look almost _exactly_ like Lily? Of course, there were subtle differences, such as the hazel ring around the green, the Potter nose and chin, and bouncy curled hair. Anyways, he didn't know _how_ Granger looked like his childhood friend, but by Merlin, he _would_ find out.

           “Granger, with me,” he ordered sharply. She looked at him apprehensively. He smirked, but then schooled his face into an intimidating scowl. “Well? I don't have all day,” he stated in annoyance, then turned and stalked out of the room, robes billowing majestically behind him.

            Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded. “Go see what Professor Snape wants.” Hermione smiled and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had quite a few projects to finish. But, here it is! The 13th chapter! Hope you like it! I love hearing your feedback, so Read, Comment, and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded. “Go see what Professor Snape wants.” Hermione smiled and walked out of the room._

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

           “Yes, Professor?” Hermione asked as she walked into the neighboring room. He whirled around. “Explain!” He barked out. Hermione blinked. “Well, sir, I was going to do that after Sirius explained to Madam Pomfrey that he was innocent...” she trailed off, watching him nervously.

           Severus stared at her. “Black, innocent?” He scoffed. “And how did you figure that?” He asked derisively. Hermione reminded herself to stay respectful. “We _saw_ it, Professor. Ron’s rat, Scabbers, was really Peter Pettigrew, who was the _actual_ Secret Keeper. They had switched, last minute. Sirius was just a decoy.”

           “Ah. Black must have cast a really strong Confundus Charm then, if you believe him in this much detail.”

           “I’m _not_ under a Confundus Charm! In fact, _Sirius_ is the one who’s been memory charmed!” Hermione exclaimed.

           Severus knew Black had been memory charmed. Its why Poppy had called him here, after all. He’d only accepted for the chance the delve into Black’s mind.

           “Just because _Black_ has been memory charmed, doesn’t mean you, Potter, and Weasley _couldn’t_ be under a Confundus Charm,” he sneered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. And they call _her_ ‘the brightest witch of her age’?

            “Wouldn't you know if Sirius were a Death Eater, being one yourself?” Hermione challenged. She covered her mouth in horror, regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Snape’s expression closed off. He stood up, dusting imaginary dust off his robes, and nodded curtly to her. Then he spun and stalked out of the room, barely stopping himself from slamming the door shut.

             Hermione stared at the door blankly. Then she tore out of the room. “Professor, Professor wait!” She ran down the stairs, stumbling in her haste to catch up to him.

             Severus glared at her. “ _What,_ Granger?” He asked, his voice extruding barely-hidden fury. “I'd-like to-apologize!” She stated, panting. He raised an eyebrow. “What I said was out of line, and you have my sincerest apologies for my accusation.” She said formally. “I also request that you don't punish Sirius and Madam Pomfrey because I made a mistake.” He sneered at her. “ _Sometimes_ , Granger, apologies are not enough. And I highly doubt you are in a position to be making requests from me. _However,_ ” he relented, “I shall honor your request, _just this once,_ you hear me?” Granger nodded. Severus stalked back upstairs, robes billowing behind him.

            There was a knock at the front door, and then it opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore. “Professor!” Hermione ran over. “What are you doing here?”

             “Miss Granger,” he greeted with a nod. Internally, he was fuming over her appearance. Today was _not_ a good day. “I received word of young Harry’s being here. I must insist he return to his relatives at once,” he said, eyes twinkling.

            Hermione smiled unapologetically. “I'm afraid he's upstairs with Sirius, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey in Sirius's old bedroom.”

            Dumbledore nodded and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. What he saw when he opened the door shocked him. Sirius was gesturing animatedly with his hands, Potter seemed to be laughing uncontrollably, Poppy had a reminiscent smile on her face, and Severus _wasn't scowling!_ He had a blank face, but his eyes looked almost...amused? Dumbledore could hear nothing, so obviously there was a silencing charm up. He knocked in the wood of the door. Everyone turned to look at him. Potter was still laughing, but when he looked up he immediately sobered.

            “Harry, my boy! Where have you been all week? We’ve been mad with worry!”

            Harry looked at him, trying to calm the emotions inside him that were trying to get loose. _‘Of course you'd be mad with worry’,_ he sneered internally. _‘You didn't know where you precious weapon was’._ “Professor Dumbledore!” He gave him an apologetic look. “I've been here the whole week, with Sirius. He's been great! He's been teaching me really cool spells, and telling me about the Marauders, and oh Merlin it’s just been amazing!” Harry lied, giving the impression of a hyper-excited child, when really, he's just waiting for the old coot to leave him and his family the _hell_ alone.

Dumbles gave him a frown with those disappointed god damn blue eyes. Harry felt the brush of Legilimency from the old coot and pushed back, _hard,_ while simultaneously sending a mental message. _Don't mess with my family, or you'll regret it._ The others watched warily as the two made eye contact and held it forcefully. Then the spark was broken as Dumbledore stumbled back. Harry immediately became the confused student. “Are you okay, Professor? ” He asked, putting the right amount of worry, confusion, and a bit of panic in his voice and face.

           Dumbledore narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What just happened? Nothing seemed off...he'd keep an eye on the boy.

           Severus, however, knew _exactly_ what just happened. Albus, his friend and colleague, had just used Legilimency on a minor. _Harry Potter,_ no less. What he didn't know, was _why._ And Severus Snape would use all the spying skills he knew to find out _everything_ , because he could see that there was much more than what met the eye, all revolving around one Harry Potter.

           “Harry, why did you come here in the first place?” Dumbledore asked in a sad grandfatherly tone. “You were safe at the Dursleys!” _Easier to watch over, too._

           Harry snarled. “ _Sure,_ because being beaten to a pulp is called being safe! Sorry Professor,” he quickly apologized, “I guess I'm just still upset, even after the whole week passed, that my own _family_ would do that. Though I really shouldn't be, considering my whole life with them. By the way, how come no one said anything about my very first Hogwarts letter?” He asked, genuinely confused over the last bit. After all, even if _Dumbles_ didn't care, he thought that the _other_ Professors should care! Especially McGonagall. She _was_ his Head of House. He really did care for all the Heads of the Houses... _yes,_ even Snape. That should be established already. _Anyways,_ he turned back to the conversation going on without him.

           “...not your fault, Albus? You told me, all of us in fact, that he was safe and loved! And now you tell me that my _best friends son_ slept in a _boot cupboard the first decade of his life?!_ The one I _swore to protect?!_ I've failed her son. Lily…” Snape trailed off in a rare show of emotion. He then stood up and stalked angrily out of the room.

           Sirius glared at the man he once trusted with his life. “I don’t believe you, Albus. Don't think that I’m limited just because I'm a wanted fugitive. I _am_ a Marauder, you know,” he said with a smirk. “You will _regret_ messing with _my_ family. Now _out._ We were dueling earlier, and Harry needs his rest.”

           “Now, now, Sirius. Are you sure you want to outright defy me like this? I could cause problems for you later, however, _if_ Harry were to stay at the Dursleys until I go pick him up and bring him here, which, by the way, will be when the Weasley’s arrive, then…” he trailed off suggestively.

            Everyone gaped at the Headmaster. Here was a man they all used to trust with their lives, and now they're watching him blatantly _threaten Sirius!_

Sirius glared harder at the Headmaster. “Really, Albus? Going to just outright threaten me with my freedom? What, are you going to turn me in if I don't allow Harry to go back to the Dursleys? Well-”

            Harry cut him off. “Sirius, it's fine. Professor Dumbledore is right. The blood wards are important. I'll just go get my stuff.” He gave him a meaningful glance. _Don't fight me on this. I know what I'm doing._ Sirius replied with a subtle nod. He would trust Harry with his life.

            Dumbledore beamed, not seeing the small interaction. Things were finally going his way again. “Wonderful! Now I'll just wait for you to gather your stuff out by the front door, Harry.” He walked out cheerfully.

            Everyone turned to Harry with incredulous looks. “Really, Harry? After what just happened, you're going to return there? If I know you, you have a plan, and a good one at that, but...” Poppy trailed off worriedly.

           Harry sighed. “Guys, I _do_ have a plan, but Sirius, I need you to get me into the Black library.”

           Sirius tilted his head in acceptance. “Do I want to ask why?” He asked. Harry shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face. “Nope!” He exclaimed, popping the “p”.

           “Alright, pup. Let's head over there. I know I don't need to warn you to be cautious of the Dark curses that are on some of the books.”

          They started walking out when Harry suddenly remembered something. “Hey, where's Hermione? And Remus?” He asked. Sirius suddenly looked extremely guilty and hesitant. _“Sirius,”_ Harry warned in a dangerously low voice. Sirius gulped. How was it that his _godson_ made _him_ feel like a child, instead of the other way around? “Remus _may_ still be at the Dursleys’...?” He said hesitantly, feeling very small.

            Harry glared. “Now what? How is he supposed to know that me and the old coot are going to be popping over there, huh?” Then he got an idea. _“Expecto Patronum!”_ A bright light filled the room, and a huge silvery stag burst out of his wand. “Hey Prongs.” Harry whispered fondly. “Send a message to Remus Lupin for me. _Me and Dumbles are going to be popping over. Remove any sign that you were there._ Thanks, Prongs.”

            The stag Patronus bowed its head regally and galloped out of the room into the night sky. Harry watched it until it pranced out of sight, the  turned back to the other inhabitants in the room. “What?” He asked defensively when he saw them all staring at him, dumbfounded. Poppy shook her head slowly. “A Patronus at your age? 14, almost 15 years old? Harry, most adults can't perform that spell!”

             Harry looked at them. “Well, what did you expect me to do, with the Dementors affecting me the way they did, back in third year? I wasn't going to fall off my broom again! Whatever. Anyways. Sirius. Library. _Now.”_ He ordered, smirked, then stalked out of the room in an eerily similar manner to Snape. Sirius stared at his retreating back blankly, before following him to the Black library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for staying with me! It really means a lot that you're willing to wait a whole week just for the next chapter. Snape is apparently a good guy...hope I'm keeping you guys on your toes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the extensive delay! I've had a lot going on, but I'm back with the 15th chapter! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ “...Sirius. Library.  _ Now _.” He ordered, smirked, then stalked out of the room in an eerily similar manner to Snape. Sirius stared at his retreating back blankly, before following him to the Black library.  _

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

           Sirius walked into the library to see Harry waving his wand over a pile of books over  _ really  _ Dark magic. “Harry,” he said sharply. “What are you doing with those books?” He asked in a reprimanding tone. Harry looked up and gave him an icy glare. “ _ I  _ am finding a way to stop this war, and I don't  _ care  _ whether I have to use the  _ Unforgivables _ to do it.” 

            Sirius looked at him, shocked. A way to win the war? If those words had came out of anyone else's mouth, he would send them off to St. Mungo’s. But Harry? If anyone could do it, it was him. Sirius nodded contritely. Harry smiled triumphantly. Sirius looked over at the books he was reading. Wait...what?! It suddenly clicked. How He stayed alive that Halloween night. His..insaneness. ( _ Yes,  _ that  _ is  _ a word). His deformed body. 

           Sirius looked at Harry. 

           Harry nodded.

           Sirius fainted. 

           Harry grinned maliciously.

...

           When Sirius woke, he immediately flushed as he remembered what happened. But what else was he supposed to do when he just found out what he did!  Ok,  _ fine,  _ he could have handled that better. Whatever. When he went downstairs, it was to Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Severus (long story short, they made up. No one really needs to know how), waiting for him with sadistic grins on their face and then BAM! Light, confetti, unicorns, teddy bears, rainbows, and any other cutsie things ever thought of popped out of nowhere. When the  _ stuff _ faded, everyone burst into laughter. Harry was literally  rolling on the floor. “What?” Sirius asked, scared. If there was one thing he learned early on, it was that Harry was a  major  prankster among friends and family. “You-you-your-you-” Remus got out, bursting into laughter once again. Sirius hurriedly conjured a mirror. Then an ear-splitting scream rang throughout the house. Sirius was rainbow-skinned with cute brown teddy bear print, had pink hair with a glittery unicorn horn and confetti, had pink unicorn face-paint, and a bunch of cutesy stuff tattooed onto his body. In other words, he looked  _ hideous.  _ The others calmed down enough to somewhat speak. “What did I do to earn... _ this?”  _ Sirius asked incredulously, gesturing to himself. He knew it probably wasn't  _ too _ bad since he was pranked so mildly. Yes. This is mild. “You doubted my judgement,” Harry smirked. “Anyways, I better get going. Dumbles has probably been getting impatient. Not that I  _ care,  _ but I need to pretend.” And with that, he turned and strode out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I sincerely apologize for the delay!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ “You doubted my judgement,” Harry smirked. “Anyways, I better get going. Dumbles has been getting impatient.” And with that, he turned and strode out of the room.  _

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry entered the living room where Dumbles was waiting for him. “Ready to go, Harry?” He asked in a jovial tone, because really, why wouldn’t he be happy? Harry forced a smile. “Yes, Professor.” 

          “We will be apparating, and I must warn you it can be quite nauseating.” Harry just stared at him blankly. “...okay, so just grab my arm,” Harry grabbed the old coot’s arm and then they disappeared and reappeared Surrey in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry tuned out the next part. It was just Dumbledore and Vernon and Petunia arguing about him. He came back to Vernon glowering at him and pointing upstairs. He gulped as he remembered what happened last up there, but pushed the feelings away and headed upstairs. He heard voices as he headed up and knew they were talking about him, but that wasn’t anything new. He heard the door close, and knew Dumbles left. He wandlessly unshrunk the books he got from the Black library and  _ Flourish and Blotts _ and grinned. This would be fun. 

_ One week later- _

           Harry was  _ bored.  _ He had read through all the books, memorized  _ everything _ , could repeat every book  _ word for word  _ with his eyes  _ closed  _ **_in his sleep_ ** , cleaned his room, not that there was much to clean in the first place, so he was  _ bored.  _ So, with nothing else to do, he sat on his bed and started thinking. 

           He thought about students he could trust. He knew he could trust Neville, the Weasley twins, Hermione, obviously, and...was that really it? Did he  _ really _ not know more people? He made it his goal to approach more people in other Houses too. Then he thought about adults he could trust. Sirius, Remus, Poppy, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...right? He didn’t know about Professor McGonagall. She always seemed loyal to the Headmaster,  but maybe if she had proof of his wrong doings she would no longer follow him. 

           Just then an owl swooped into the room. Harry followed it with his eyes curiously until it landed on his outstretched arm.  _ ‘Is it from the Order?’   _ He wondered as he silently took out and unrolled the parchment tied to the owl’s leg. He skimmed over it and rolled his eyes at the “news” inside. 

 

**_Hey mate,_ **

**_Sorry we can't send any news. Hang in there. Hope to see you soon!_ **

**_Ron_ **

 

           Harry scowled at the letter in disappointment. Every letter was the same.  _ Can't tell you anything. See you soon!   _ Even though _ he  _ was the one who fought off Voldemort since he was eleven. But  _ no, _ he was too  _ young.  _ He internally scoffed. As if. He set the letter aside and lay on his bed, pointlessly hoping to escape from the nightmares that continuously plagued him.  

_            Harry and Cedric simultaneously grab the cup Portkey. _

_            Harry was deposited onto the grass, Cedric laying beside him. _

_            Harry was tied to the headstone.  _

_            “Kill the spare.”  _

_            Green light.  _

_            Cedric’s body lying lifelessly.  _

_            Voldemort’s high, cold, cruel laugh. _

__   Harry woke up panting, sweat dripping from his body. He shakily let out a breath. He then heard something that made him pale. Footsteps. Ones that belonged to Vernon. 

          Harry hastily went under the covers and feigned sleep. But Fate was against him as the door slammed open to reveal a purple-faced Vernon. 

           “Boy! I told you to quit making noise in the middle of the night, when us  _ normal humans _ are trying to sleep, and what do you do?   _ You  go and scream your freakish head off!” _

           Harry got out from under the covers and glared at Vernon defiantly, though on the inside, he was  _ really  _ scared. He knew this... _ punishment... _ would be one of the worst one he ever got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting...again...I'll try to be better, but I've had a lot going on. On the bright side, school's out, so hopefully I'll remember to post every Wednesday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.  
> I want to apologize profoundly for my lack of activity the past three weeks. I've been out of country, so wasn't able to post chapters. But I'm back in America, and will be posting regularly! Again, i sincerely apologize, and hope you keep reading and loving!

_Harry got out from under the covers and glared at Vernon defiantly, though on the inside he was really scared. He knew this...punishment...would be one of the worst one he ever got._   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry groaned. Everything hurt. He shifted and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. ‘Where’s your stupid Order now, BumbleBee?’ He thought with a sneer. Before he could internally rant further, a bright flash filled the room. ‘What…?’ Harry thought, confused. A melodious tune filling the room told him that it was Fawkes.

“Hey Fawkes,” Harry rasped, though it burned his throat to do so. Fawkes trilled a joyful greeting and flew over to him. Harry painfully reached out a hand and carefully stroked the phoenix. Fawkes sang a sorrowful tune and flew over Harry, crying.   
Harry gasped as his wounds started to heal and the pain receded, until he was good as new. Actually, he felt better than new.   
“Thanks, Fawkes,” he whispered gratefully. Fawkes trilled a joyful note and disappeared in a flash of fire. 

Harry got off the bed, stretched, and went to his desk. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink, he made a list of the things he needed to do.

 

  1. See if it’s possible to change electives
  2. Run around the neighborhood every morning
  3. Start practicing wandless magic
  4. Research possible Horcruxes
  5. Clear Sirius



  
He looked over the list in satisfaction. ‘ _Now, what to start with?_ ’ he wondered. He looked out the window. The sun was setting. Harry sighed. Since he was just healed by Fawkes, he had a lot of energy. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go outside and risk being seen by his “family”. He looked back at the list and, after much consideration, decided to start with number 3; wandless magic. 

Harry got out a quill and set it on the desk. Concentrating, he moved his hand in a swish-and-flick motion, as that of the spell Wingardium Leviosa. The quill didn’t move. Furrowing his brow, he closed his eyes and cast it again, focusing on any feeling in his arm. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. But he tried yet again.

He repeated this process multiple times, each resulting with both failure and frustration. Yet he pushed on.

He was just about to quit when he felt a tingling in his arm. Shocked, he dropped his arm and noticed a quill floating down. He stared at it blankly for about 10 seconds before grinning in triumph. 

He raised his arm and tried again, concentrating on any feeling in his arm. There! A small tingling. The quill rose, swaying slightly. He released it and sat back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He did it! 

A loud rapping noise on the door alerted him that he had been working all night. 

“Coming, Aunt Petunia!” He called as he prepared himself for another day of monotonous working. 

He sighed heavily but walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia were already sitting at the table, with Vernon scowling as usual. He looked up at the sound of Harry setting out the frying pan and getting to work. His scowl deepened when he saw no evidence of the punishment from the day before. 

Harry noticed none of this, his mind preoccupied with the happenings of the last month. From the Gringotts letter to the meeting to the cleansing to Dumbledore to Malfoy to the Dursleys’...and now he’s back to being a house-elf for the Dursleys’.

He sighed aggravatedly. Why was his life so goddamn unfair? Abused by his relatives for a decade...then went to Hogwarts when he was a naive 11-year-old, thinking the Wizarding World would be so wonderful, and he could be free as a bird, yearning to stretch his wings and take off. He scoffed. The Wizarding World was, in a way, worse. The only good things about it were Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys’. And he wasn’t even sure about the Weasleys’. After all, there was that loyalty potion towards Ron. 

A small voice in his head asked, ‘ _But what if he was manipulated by Dumbledore too?_ ’ 

Another scoffed derisively. _‘Sure he was. Face the facts, Harry. He was bribed into being your friend. And even if he was really your friend at first, we know that he’s now working for Dumbledore. The one who left you here. Here, with your abusive, magic-hating, muggle relatives. We can’t trust either of them. Besides, dont you remember the fourth year? The Triwizard Tournament'?_

Naive Harry protested. _‘But he was probably just-'_  
 _‘Will you both be quiet?'_ Real Harry asked exasperatedly. _‘We’ll see if he can be trusted when we get to the Burrow_.’  
The voices silenced. Harry smiled in relief. 

“What are you smiling for, boy?” barked Vernon. Harry’s smile vanished. He turned around, face blank and his head tilted slightly, questioningly. Vernon, who had turned around in his chair to face Harry, sneered at him. 

“Well?” 

Harry just continued staring. Vernon snarled. Harry internally sighed, but turned back around to continue making breakfast. Vernon, miffed at being ignored but not wanting to waste time on “the freak”, turned back and wolfed down his breakfast. Harry internally cringed at the revolting mess he would have to clean up later. 

…

Harry collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from that day’s chores. Today was one of the worser lists. A whole 18 inches. He closed his eyes, but immediately opened them as he saw a flash of green and Cedric’s body laying on the dead grass near Tom Riddle Sr.’s grave. Harry knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, so he reluctantly got up to continue to practice his wandless magic. He decided to continue off with Lumos. 

“Lumos!” he said, willing the tingling feeling of magic to rush through his arm and out of his hand. Nothing. He tried again, envisioning a bright ball of light in his hand. His eyes widened as a huge ball of light the size of a volleyball shot out from his hand and bounced around the room, tearing down posters and knocking over books. Harry wished the ball of light away, and a second later, bam! Gone. 

Harry stared at his hand in shocked awe. He had been expecting the ball of light to be the size of maybe a golf ball, but this had turned out to be more than he thought...wait. If Harry could conjure light - which was one of the more simpler spells - a size that big, he wondered what he could make of the more complex spells.

The sound of voices downstairs startled Harry out of his reverie. His eyes narrowed as he recognized two of them; Albus Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley. He growled aggravatedly. What he wished he could do to those two...

But no. He couldn’t reveal his loyalties; not yet. So he calmed himself, pushing any emotions that he didn’t need shown behind his Occlumency walls, and went downstairs. 

Harry was greeted to the sight of one sulking Vernon Dursley slouching on the couch and one smugly smiling Albus Dumbledore standing across from him, talking pleasantly with one Petunia Dursley. 

He cleared his throat. Three heads swiveled in his direction. The old coot smiled benevolently. “Ah, Harry, my boy!”

Harry’s right hand twitched with the urge to grab his wand and hex the old man’s beard off. But he pushed it down, instead bringing out a forced smile. “Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t you want to see your friends, Harry?”

“We’re going to Headquarters?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Dumbledore nodded, still a bit miffed that Harry had managed to get there once already, as well as at the fact that he knew it was the headquarters of the Order. 

Harry stared at him, skillfully masking his impatience. Dumbledore gave the Dursleys a warning look, something that Harry filed away to come back to later. Then he turned to Harry, showing no signs of irritation from the previous minute. 

“Do you have all your things, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, wearing a knowing smile. Though on the inside, he was tired of having to act as the mentor to the annoying brat. Honestly, the things he had to do. But it was all for the Greater Good, so he went on, knowing that his efforts would pay off. 

Harry smiled sheepishly, then ran upstairs to gather his trunk, his Firebolt, and of course Hedwig’s cage. Hedwig herself had gone out hunting earlier, but Harry wasn't worried. Hedwig was a smart owl; she'd know where he was and would be able to find him.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he grabbed his stuff and rushed back downstairs, eager to see Sirius, Remus, Severus, and, of course, Hermione. 

Dumbledore was waiting at the door, a thoughtful frown on his face. “Professor?” Harry asked, using his most innocent curious voice. Dumbledore looked up, startled. “Ah, Harry. Ready to go?” Harry nodded. “Excellent! Now, grab onto my arm, just as earlier this summer.” Harry’s eyes darkened at the reminder of that day. But he shook it off, too excited to let anything dampen his spirits.

He grabbed onto the Professor’s arm, mentally preparing himself for the sickening experience of Apparition. They disappeared from Privet Drive with a loud pop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ He grabbed onto the Professor’s arm, mentally preparing himself for the sickening experience of Apparition. They disappeared from Privet Drive with a loud pop.  _

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as they appeared in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was crushed by Hermione in a huge bear hug.

“Mione-can’t- _ breathe- _ !” 

Hermione let go immediately, wearing a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was just worried!” Harry smiled wryly. “Yeah, I could tell.” Hermione smacked him on the arm. “Oh, hush!” He laughed. 

“Where's Ron?” Harry asked, just now remembering his red-headed friend. 

Hermione shrugged. “I don't know, I haven't seen him all summer.” 

Harry hummed absentmindedly, thinking back to his thoughts from breakfast that day. “Hey Hermione, can we go upstairs? I need to talk with you…” 

Hermione nodded uncertainly, worried. Harry smiled his gratitude.

… 

“What's wrong, Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath. He knew Hermione had feelings for Ron, and he didn't want her to hate him for being suspicious of him. 

“...Harry? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Harry nodded hesitantly. “Well, yeah, but… okay, but don't take this the wrong way please.” 

Now it was Hermione’s turn to nod uncertainly. 

Harry took a deep breath again, then spoke, “You know Dumbledore is a manipulative old man, right?”

Hermione laughed. “Yes, Harry. Is that what this was about?”

Harry shook his head. Hermione's smile fell. “Then what is it?”

Harry steeled himself, then said, “I think Ron is working for Dumbledore.”

Hermione stared at him. Stared. And stared. Harry grew slightly uncomfortable as the seconds passed. “Hermione?”

She shook herself out of her stupor and smiled apologetically. “Sorry Harry I was just thinking… you really think he's working for Dumbledore?” 

Harry shrugged. “When I was at Gringotts, one of the potions on me was a loyalty potion to him...so...I don't know, Hermione. I really don't. But you can't really blame me for being suspicious at the least. But I know you have feelings for him, and if you want to pursue those then..well, I just want you to be happy, and if he does that for you…”

Hermione shook her head, smiling sadly. “No.. If he hurt you, then he's not worth my time. But again, he might be a victim of Dumbledore's manipulations right?”

Harry sighed. “I hope, sis. I really hope he's not been faking our friendship this whole time.”

Hermione nodded her agreement. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and the familiar voice of Remus Lupin called out, “Harry? Hermione? Are you in there?”

The two siblings had a silent conversation that lasted about two seconds, and in the end came to an agreement. Harry called out for him to come in, and Remus entered the small bedroom. 

“Harry! You came up here without even saying hello!”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Remus, but I had to talk to Hermione...actually, I need to talk with you and Sirius and Severus, too. And Poppy. And whoever else we can trust fully.”

Remus nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I know we can trust Arthur...Bill and Charlie, and the twins.. Tonks...”

Harry nodded, thinking. Professor McGonagall too, maybe. 

“We should go call for the meeting then,” Hermione suggested. 

He and Remus agreed, so they went downstairs, making small talk along the way. 

“Where have you three been?” Asked another familiar voice. 

“Ron! We might ask you the same question, you weren't here when Dumbledore and I got here,” Harry returned, smiling. It was somewhat faked, as he still wasn't sure how Ron fit into everything yet. 

“Nah,” Ron said, “I was busy helping Mum clean up the basement. Spiders everywhere!” He shuddered.

Hermione laughed. “Oh, Ron,” she smiled. Harry glanced at her, worried. After the conversation they just had… 

“Oh, hey Professor Lupin,” Ron said, just noticing the werewolf. “Remus, Ron. I'm no longer your professor,” Remus insisted. Ron nodded. “Remus, then.”

“Hey, Ron, can I ask a favor?” Harry asked. Hermione looked at him, confused. He silently asked permission to enter her mind, and with an imperceptible nod, he slowly pushed in, and projected,  _ I need you and Remus to gather everyone we can trust. I’ll lead Ron away. Meet in the second room on the right on the second floor. _

This took only a second, and so Ron didn’t notice anything happen. Remus did, though, and understood exactly what just happened, too. 

“Uh, sure, Harry,” Ron replied.

“I need to talk with your dad. It’s really important,” Harry put on his most convincing face. 

“Yeah, sure. C’mon, he's just over there,” Ron pointed to the sitting room. 

“Brilliant! Thanks, mate,” Harry said, walking over there, with Ron following. 

Remus looked at Hermione, slightly confused. “What did Harry tell you?” Hermione smiled at the fact that he knew what happened. “To gather everyone we trust and meet in the second room on the second floor.” He nodded, and they split up to find people around the huge house. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ Remus looked at Hermione, slightly confused. “What did Harry tell you?” Hermione smiled at the fact that he knew what happened. “To gather everyone we trust and meet in the second room on the second floor.” He nodded, and they split up to find people around the huge house.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ron, why don’t you go find...uh...Ginny to play wizards chess with?” Harry suggested. They were in the doorway to the sitting room. Mr. Weasley was currently studying a muggle battery pack, muttering under his breath. 

“Okay?” As soon as Ron left, Harry coughed into his hand. “Um, Mr. Weasley?” 

“Oh, Harry! Didn’t see you there. Do these tiny things actually use elektrit--”

“Electricity?” Harry cut him off. “Yes. its pronounced e-lec-tri-ci-ty.”

Mr. Weasley nodded. “Electricity. Okay. Well, was there something you needed?” Harry nodded, face serious. “I’ve found out some...disturbing things recently that i wish to discuss with certain people, you being one of them.”

“Oh?” Mr Weasley asked, putting down the battery pack. “I’m listening.”

Harry smiled apologetically. “Oh, um, I actually wanted to just say all of this once, so me, Mione, and Remus are hosting a meeting of sorts upstairs.”

“What about Ron?” Mr. Weasley asked. “Isn’t he part of this too?” 

Harry’s smile fell at the mention of Ron. “Actually, that’s part of the meeting...that he can’t be there for.” 

“Okay.. Well, let’s go then,” he said joyfully, getting up, and they walked upstairs to where the others were waiting.

 

As soon as Harry walked into the room, he was bombarded with questions. 

“What is this for?”

“Why have you called us here?”

“Whats going on?”

The room consisted of Minerva McGonagall; Severus Snape; Nymphadora Tonks; Andromeda Tonks; Ted Tonks; Sirius Black; Remus Lupin; Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Arthur Weasley; Hermione Granger; Poppy Pomphrey, and last but not least, Harry Potter. 

Everyone sat down around a large oval table that was set in the middle of the room, with Harry at the head of the table, Hermione on his left and Sirius on his right. 

Harry stood up, raising a hand for silence. “Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

“I’m getting to that, Professor, but first I need a promise that all of you won’t speak to anyone other than the people in this room about the information i’m about to disclose,” Harry’s voice was completely serious. Even Fred and George became sober, and they were the biggest pranksters since the Marauders. 

“We solemnly swear-”

“-not to disclose-”

“-any information-”

“-given to us-”

“-by Harry James Potter-”

“-unless told-”

“-we may do so.”

Harry smiled gratefully. “Thanks Gred, Forge.” They both grinned. “Anytime, Harrykins,” said Fred. after that, the rest of the people in the room gave their promises too - including Snape. Fred and George were at first shocked that he was in there, but then Hermione explained that he was on the good side. 

“Thank you all. Now, some of you may not be willing to believe this, but I have sufficient proof of it if you wish to see it.”

The mood went, if possible, even more serious than it was earlier. “Dumbledore,” he took a deep breath, “has been manipulating me since birth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bit of a cliffhanger here, hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly.

_ The mood went, if possible, even more serious than it was earlier. “Dumbledore,” he took a deep breath, “has been manipulating me since birth.” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The room erupted in noise. Only Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Severus remained calm. After a minute of nervous chatter, Sirius stood up, holding a palm out. “Silence!” He bellowed, and the room fell silent. Harry smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks, Siri.” Sirius smiled back, sitting down. “Anytime, pup.”

“It’s true,” Harry said, addressing the whole room. “Dumbledore has been manipulating me. I know most of you aren’t willing to believe it. After all, he’s the Leader of the Light, and I’m the Gryffindor Golden Boy, right? Wrong. Well, technically you’d be right…”

“Potter, just get to the point,” Severus rolled his eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly. “Right, sorry.” The rest of the room seemed surprised at the playful banter going on between the two, as they were known to supposedly hate each other. 

“I got a letter from Gringotts…” Harry told them everything that had happened during his visit, excluding the Horcrux part. He didn't think they all needed to know that he used to have part of Old Voldy’s soul in his scar. 

When he finished, the room was dead silent. “So… What does it all mean?” Fred asked. “It means,” Hermione said, “that–”

“Miss Granger?” McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. “Well, technically it would Miss Potter…”

“Lily and James had two?” McGonagall asked, surprised. Hermione nodded. “Wait,” George called from where he was sitting, “you and Harry are siblings?!” 

The two of them nodded, smiling at each other. The room quickly filled with murmurs and chatter. “But we're off topic,” said Harry. “You are all in here because we,” he gestured to himself, Hermione, sirius, and Remus, “knew you all could be trusted with this info.” 

“Awww! Love you too, Harrykins!” Fred and George called out together, miming swooning. The rest of the room laughed, including Harry. Sirius especially. “You have followed well in the footsteps of the Marauders,” he told the twins. They looked at each other, wide-eyed. “The Marauders?” Fred asked. “You know who they are?” George added. Sirius and Remus exchanged smirks. “You're looking at two of them, boys,” Remus told them. “Padfoot, solemnly swearing that he's up to no good,” Sirius said with a flourish. The twins had huge smiles on their faces. “And Moony, ready to get some mischief managed,” Remus smirked. Harry and Hermione laughed, knowing the phrases from the Map. 

“Guys, we're off topic again,” Bill said from his seat. “So sorry,” George said, shaking his head solemnly. Fred nodded just as solemnly. Bill laughed. 

“Anyways,” Sirius said, bringing the attention back to the matter at hand, “we've decided to let Dumbledore think Harry and Hermione are still good little puppets, but we want to work behind the scenes to get rid of Voldy as soon as possible too. Any ideas?”

“We need to get you cleared first,” Charlie stated. Nods came from around the table. “But how? The Ministry isn't going to take the word of school children,” Hermione said. “We know what happened at the end of third year. The Ministry thought we were Confounded!” 

Sirius glared at Severus for that. “I had a cover to keep up.” He raised an eyebrow challengingly. Sirius relented at that. 

“There is a spell to see if a memory has been modified. I know Amelia will listen to me, I'll talk to her,” McGonagall suggested. Sirius grinned at her. “Thanks, Min–”

“Say the nickname and I won't,” she warned him. 

“–erva,” Sirius finished, grinning unapologetically. She sighed exasperatedly. 

“Harry, where's Ron? Isn't he the third of The Golden Trio?” Bill asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. “He..used to be…” Harry shifted uncomfortably. Bill gave him a worried look. Harry sighed. “So I told you about that test from Gringotts, right? There was a loyalty potion directed to him, but we don’t know whether he was manipulated by Dumbledore into it or not…”

All the Weasleys’ exchanged glances as if they were just remembering something. “Actually, Harry, Dumbledore approached us all, I’m assuming by the looks on my kids’ faces, with bribes to spy on you, and we refused. Seeing as we just now remember that, I’m guessing he Obliviated us afterwards.”

So Ron agreed to spy? Harry glanced at Hermione. She had a resigned look on her face.  _ I’m sorry, sis,  _ he said through Legilimency. She smiled sadly back, shrugging as if to say,  _ oh well.  _

“Okay, so I guess that’s all for now…? Anyone have anything else?” Harry looked around the room. “No? Okay. Professor McGonagall, may I speak with you about the upcoming school year?”

“Very well, Potter.”

Harry smiled. “Okay then. You all can go back to doing whatever you were doing before.” The room slowly filtered out until it was just Harry and the professor left. “What is it, Potter? I have Deputy duties to get to,” she clicked her tongue. “Can I drop Divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead?” He asked hopefully. McGonagall’s mouth twitched. “Glad to see you come to your senses, Potter. But this is OWL year, are you absolutely sure that you want to take all three instead of just the two?”

“Sorry, Professor, but I have to be there for Hagrid,” he smiled. “Very well. I’ll talk to Professors Vector and Babbling about you taking a placement test at the end of the summer. You may want to study with Miss Granger to catch up, as you will be doing a year’s worth of learning in a month. Work hard, Potter. I expect top marks on both exams.” And with that, she stalked out of the room. Harry smiled. Things were going well so far.  He just hoped the rest of the year would be as good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last week, but school starts soon so that may be happening more often. I'm really sorry! Thank you all for being so patient with me and my lapses in posts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Authors Note

Hey guys,

This is not a chapter. Unfortunately, I'm going to take a break from writing this fanfic for a while. I'm not sure how long. School started, and we have homework, plus just personal things that I have to sort out... I'm really sorry, but my life comes before this fanfiction. Again, I'm not sure when i'll be posting again, but i will be. I'm not gonna abandon this and you guys, but just please be patient with me. 

 

Thank you, and love you all,

NatureDreamGirl


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's sitting in his room when he gets a letter from Gringotts. This leads to a meeting that uncovers many different surprises for him. How will he cope? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, would i be writing this? Exactly. 
> 
> Thank y'all so, so much for your everlasting patience with me! I can't exactly say in words how touched I am by all of you. I hope to be posting every week again, but if i don't post on a Wednesday, it'll be because I haven't had the time to finish writing the chapter, as I am working on getting them longer. It might become every other week if I get a lot of work. Again, thanks so much for the well wishes you gave me!!! So, Here you go!

_ “Work hard, Potter. I expect top marks.” And with that, she stalked out of the room. Harry smiled. Things were going well so far.  He just hoped the rest of the year would be just as good.  _

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally, it was September 1st. Harry and Hermione had finished packing their things the previous night, but as usual, the Weasleys’ were rushing around getting last minute things done. 

“Mom! Have you seen my tie?” Ron yelled from downstairs.

“Frederick and George Weasley!! Get back here right now!” Mrs. Weasley shouted. The twins were grinning gleefully, candies in their hands, and running downstairs.

“Ronald, where did you put my scarf?” Ginny yelled. “Honestly, boys!” 

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks. They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Their shrunken trunks (thanks to Remus) were in their pockets.  

“Ready?” Hermione asked Harry with a smile. “For what?” She shrugged. “Everything’s gonna change.” 

That simple sentence had so much power. Harry knew exactly what his sister was talking about, even with the vagueness of the statement. Harry nodded solemnly. “Yeah, it will. And--”

“Harry! ‘Mione! Where are your trunks?” Ron stumbled over, dragging his trunk behind him. Harry and Hermione shared a glance, bringing out their shrunken trunks. “Wha--how? The Underage Magic law?” Ron gaped. “Remus,” Harry stated. Ron scowled. “Could’ve asked him to do mine as well…” Hermione shrugged. 

“Hurry up, Potter, we don’t have all day,” Moody glowered. “Train leaves in 30 minutes.” 

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry called. The three made their way to the floo where Remus, a big, black, shaggy dog, Moody, Kingsley, and a couple of the Order’s Aurors were waiting. “King’s Cross Station; Platform 9 and 3 Quarters!” They each called out one at a time, as they disappeared in a flash of green flame. 

 

“You’d better write more than once a week, Prongslet,” Remus said mock sternly. The dog next to him barked his agreement. Harry nodded and saluted him, grinning. Remus turned to Hermione. “You too, Prongset Jr.” Hermione stared. “Is that what you called Mrs. Potter?” she asked, aghast. “Prongset?” Harry, interested and wanting to hear more about his parents, turned to them. Remus laughed. “No, of course not. James used to call her Jewel, because of her emerald green eyes, but I can’t really call you Jewel Jr, so..” he trailed off, shrugging. “Hush, Snuffles,” Remus admonished the barking dog at his feet with a smile. Heads turned to the happy family, but they paid it no mind. 

“C’mon, let’s go! All the compartments will be taken!” Ron urged, earning a sigh from Hermione. “See you at Christmas, Remus,” she smiled. “Bye, Moony!”

 

“Hello, Harry Potter,” a small, petite blonde greeted with a serene smile as the three fifth years opened the compartment at the very back of the train. “Hi.. Sorry to bother you. We’ll go somewhere else,” Harry smiled in what he hoped was comforting and turned around to leave. “Oh, no, that’s alright. The Blubberflecks were just leaving.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances. “Blubberflecks?” Hermione asked. “Yes. They create loneliness. That must be why you showed up as they were leaving…” she trailed off with a smile. “Well, don’t just stand there. Wrackspurts do make people do weird things, but the train will start soon. Come in.”

Harry glanced at Hermione. “Sure. Me and Hermione have to head to the prefects meeting though. Ron, you’ll be okay, right?” Ron looked at him with wide eyes. “Uh, yeah..” 

“Great! Thanks, um..” he trailed off with a questioning look at the blonde. “Luna Lovegood.” 

“Thanks, Lovegood!”

Luna smiled. “Make sure you stay clear of the Nargles!” she called to their retreating backs. She turned to Ron. “So…”

 

Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor, scowled as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, summoned by the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore. He sneered, knowing that this - whatever it would end up being - would be about Harry. 

“Lemon Drops,” he spat, watching with distaste as the gargoyle moved out of the way. Severus was hardly fond of the headmaster, now more than ever. Hearing and knowing everything the man did against Harry gave him no favors, either. But, as they were trying to work behind the scenes, he had to keep his thoughts away from Albus, which was no problem for him because of his experience of flitting between the two Lords; Dark and Light. 

Severus didn't bother knocking, knowing that Dumbledore had a Monitoring Charm set up to let him know who was at the door. Sure enough, the door opened, revealing a twinkle-eyed headmaster. “Ah, Severus. I trust you received my message?”

“I assure you, Albus, had I not, I wouldn't be standing here at your door and the precise time you asked me to,” Severus replied with a hint of annoyance. Dumbledore chuckled. “Yes, of course. Lemon drop?” He offered as the two men stepped inside. “I'd rather not,” he refused, as he had every time the headmaster offered. Severus didn't know if anyone ever had accepted the muggle sweets. He slightly suspected Compulsion Charms. 

“Why did you want to see me, Albus? I have potions in stasis because of this.”

“I apologize, Severus. This won’t take long. I was merely wondering if you received any calls from Lord Voldemort?”

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he would ask that. The old man had nothing else to do.  _ Why, yes, Albus, I most certainly received intel on the most Darkest Dark Lord we have seen in a century, and simply refrained from bringing this to your attention because I feel it isn’t important.  _ That would go over well. 

“I’m afraid not, Albus.”

“Don’t worry about it, my boy.” That. Damn. Twinkle. 

Severus nodded. “If there isn’t anything else, I do have potions to be getting back to.”

“Right, of course,” Albus nodded absent-mindedly. Severus turned and silently walked out of the room, the door closing softly behind him. 

No mention of the boy wonder. Something was off, Severus knew. He just needed to figure out what....

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your feedback so Read, Comment, Review! I try to post every Wednesday!


End file.
